Another Thing To Master
by DivineJudgment
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Red and his three Pokemon companions have been asked to join the Brawl, but how exactly did they get to Smash Manor in the first place? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is just a short little oneshot about P. Trainer/Red getting the invitation to join Brawl. I do not own Pokemon or Super Smash Bros... unfortunately.**

Red lay lazily in the fields near Pallet Town, relaxing with his friends. Unlike most other boys in his neighborhood, his friends consisted mostly of his three pokemon. The first was his Squirtle, a young aqua turtle-like creature with a small shell. Red had started with him and Squirtle had been loyal to his master for many years, always staying by his side through every moment of his life, since the beginning of the youthful trainer's journey to become a Pokemon master. Squirtle was running nearby, chasing his curly aquamarine tail around and around and around, until he became dizzy and collapsed in the overgrown meadow.

Red also had an Ivysaur. Ivysaur was always very quiet and never very talkative. He kept mostly to himself. While Red did not actually own Ivysaur, the pokemon followed him around and assisted him when needed, for reasons unknown to the aspiring master. Squirtle was a bit intimidated by him and always did his best to either avoid him or hide, clinging to Red's leg, as Ivysaur approached him. Red was a bit suspicious of the pokemon, but he accepted him, understanding that he may have been neglected or abused by his previous owner, whoever that may be. He now bathed in the afternoon sunlight, and fell asleep soon after.

The final of the trio was an overgrown flaming lizard called Charizard. Unlike most Charizards, who were very aggressive, this one was very compassionate and understanding, acting as more of a big brother to Squirtle than a threat to his enemies. But he could fight if he was depended on by Red. He constantly played with Squirtle, picking him up and flying him around and pretending to play make pretend with the tiny child turtle pokemon, making believe that he was a dragon that had to be slain by the valiant knight (Squirtle) to rescue the princess (Ivysaur) from her long uneventful days of silence, although the day never came when Ivysaur would play along, let alone talk. Charizard was now on guard duty, a frequent job that Red never assigned and he did merely to make sure he didn't set anything on fire with his blazing tail. He flew above his companions.

Suddenly, a small silhouette appeared across the monstrosity of a field. Charizard flew down, sticking his tail straight up in the air to avoid any accidental fires, informing Red of the approaching stranger. Red stood up, placed his hand above his eyebrows, and looked across the horizon straight at the shadow. It suddenly took shape and flew right down next to Red and his friends. Red cocked his head and examined the visitor.

It was a large Pidgeot, sticking out it's chest in an attempt to show off it's muscles, though Red payed it no mind and glanced at the messenger bag hanging from it's shoulder. The bird soon reached its wing into the bag, took out a letter which he handed to Red, and flew away screeching "Pidg! Pidg! Pidgeot!" Red ripped apart the envelope, muttering to himself, "I wonder what this is about." He brought out the letter so that the dizzy youngster, the mute follower, and the blazing beast could read along with him:

_Dear Red,_

_We cordially invite you to join us in Smash Manor for our upcoming Brawl Tournament. You will have your own bedroom, a house that you share with a number of other people, and a chance to participate in, what is to be, the greatest fight of your life. We hope you attend and see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

Red smiled slyly and whispered to his pokemon, "Another thing to master, huh? This oughta be fun!"


	2. Announcement!

**Another Thing to Master Announcement**

Hello everyone! Well, since many of you have sent me your reviews and told me you wished Another Thing to Master continued, I have a plan. I'm going to hold a poll on my profile. You can either vote to say that you want more chapters, or leave it as it is. This may be up there for 1 week or 1 month. I need around 10-15 votes and then I'll announce the results. If you want me to continue, have all your friends click yes and same for no. Please vote soon!

DivineJudgment


End file.
